Headdy
Summary Headdy 'is the titular protagonist of Dynamite Headdy. He is a puppet who wields various powers involving his floating, detached head. During the events of the game, Dark Demon and his forces take over North Town and Headdy is captured, but he escapes and sets off to defeat the evil king. Powers and Stats 'Tier: High 8-C, likely higher Name: Headdy Origin: Dynamite Headdy Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Puppet Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Flight (via Air, Rocket and Feather Heads), Explosion Manipulation (via Bomb Head), Intangibility and Invisibility (via Empty Head), Limited Danmaku (via Pig and War Heads), Duplication (Only his head via Tri-Head), Homing Attack (via Pig Head), Surface Scaling (Can cling to walls via Spike Head), Size Reduction (via Pin Head), Forcefield Creation (via Barrier Head), Statistics Amplification and Superhuman Speed (via Hammer and Dash Heads), Healing and Regeneration (Unknown) via Snooze Head's Self Sleep Inducement, Time Stop (via Ticker Head), Absorption, Durability Negation, Resistance to decapitation (as his head will simply float back to his body), Animal Manipulation (Can shoot birds out via Feather Head), Energy Projection (via Rocket Head's lasers) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Fought Spinderella/Motor Hand, who could effortlessly rotate a large tower. Repeatedly fights Trouble Bruin, who shook and possessed Dark Demon's castle), likely higher (Defeated the Dark Demon, who disrupted and warped the fabric of the universe) Speed: Subsonic (Can outrun rocket missiles and keep up with an aircraft), possibly higher (Can dodge laser beams and increase his speed via Dash Head) Lifting Strength: At most Class 1 (Can barely hold his Heavy Head power-up on his body) Striking Strength: Large Building Class, possibly higher (via Hammer Head) Durability: Large Building level (Can take hits from Spinderella and Trouble Bruin), likely higher (Can take hits from the Dark Demon) Stamina: High (Casually stopped running after getting away from a chase. Shrugged off being hit by a giant wall which fell and exploded into him.) Range: Extended melee range. Hundreds of meters via flying power-ups Standard Equipment: Various heads Intelligence: Average. Possibly somewhat smart, as he (or the player) can find all of the "Secret Bonus Points" in the game, some of which are ridiculously well-hidden. Weaknesses: His Heavy Head power-up, which disables his jumping and leaves him with slow movement. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Power-ups:' Headdy can apparently summon four out of his 18 power-ups and pick one of them at a time, but this only happens during the final battle. It is unknown if this is Headdy's doing or simply a game mechanic. ** Air Head: Turns Headdy's head into a biplane, allowing him to fly and rapid fire large round bullets in three directions. He is unable to de-transform from this head. (However, this is likely due to game mechanics as if the player de-selected this powerup in the level it is available in, Headdy would die shortly after.) ** Bomb Head: Turns Headdy's head into a bomb, which explodes after a few seconds, heavily damaging all enemies on-screen. ** Empty Head: Makes Headdy invisible, with most physical attacks having no effect on him. ** Feather Head: Turns Headdy's head into a bird, allowing him to fly and shoot birds out of his beak. He is unable to de-transform, likely due to the reason stated in "Air Head" ** Heavy Head: Gives Headdy a large metal head which disables him nearly completely. He cannot de-transform unless he picks another powerup. ** Liberty Head: Allows Headdy to play a minigame. ** Tri-Head: Triples Headdy's head. ** Pig Head: Allows Headdy to rapid fire multiple floating stars that float around him in an 8 shaped pattern. The stars can home in into enemies. ** Pin Head: Shrinks Headdy to about half his size, however this makes him slower and he cannot de-transform unless he gets another powerup. ** Barrier Head: Summons a forcefield made of explosions around Headdy, which damages anything it touches. ** Rocket Head: Turns Headdy's head into a rocket, allowing him to fly and rapid fire laser beams. He is unable to de-transform, likely due to the reason stated in "Air Head". ** Hammer Head: Amps Headdy's attack power. Is used to break iron blocks that are otherwise indestructible ** Sleepy Head: Gives Headdy a nightcap and makes him fall asleep for a short period of time, regenerating all damage, provided he is not awakened by an attack. ** Spike Head: Gives Headdy a spiked head, which he can use to cling to walls. ** Dash Head: Makes Headdy twice as fast and gives him a three times larger attack range. ** Ticker Head: Stops time for a few seconds. ** Vacuum Head: Sucks every enemy on-screen in. Instantly kills most foes. ** War Head: Constantly rapid fires stars in every direction. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Dynamite Headdy Category:Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Sleep Users Category:Animal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Size Users Category:Healers Category:Sega Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Treasure Co. Ltd Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Time Stop Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 8